Some types of error correction codes, such as Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes, are commonly decoded using iterative decoding processes. Various iterative decoding schemes and decoder configurations are known in the art.
For example, Cui et al. describe a matrix permutation scheme that enables efficient decoder implementation, in “Efficient Decoder Design for High-Throughput LDPC decoding,” IEEE Asia Pacific Conference on Circuits and Systems, November, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference. This paper also describes implementation schemes for min-sum based column-layered decoding.